Gomenasai
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Uma historia de amor entre Ayame e Mine,espero que gostem.


_**Gomenasai**_

"**_O que eu pensei que não era meu_**

_**Na luz**_

_**Era único,**_

Uma pérola preciosa" 

Ayame chega na sua casa e joga as chaves sobre a mesa.

"Tudo é tão triste, tão solitário..." Ayame estava abatido, aparência cansada e um olhar carregado de tristeza. Ele vagarosamente se aproxima da janela e olha para algum lugar perdido em pensamentos.

"Quando eu quis chorar 

_**Eu não pude, porque**_

_**Não foi permitido"**_

****Um profundo soluço corta o silencio da sala, Ayame se deixa cair. Aquela imagem não lhe saia da mente...Mine beijando outro cara. "Qual o porque de tamanha perturbação? Por que me sinto abandonado? És digno de minha pessoa ter esse sentimento abominável..por alguém tão ...ela é tão..."

"Desculpe-me por tudo 

_**Desculpe-me sei que o desapontei**_

_**Desculpe-me até o fim**_

_**Eu nunca precisei de um amigo**_

_**Como eu preciso agora"**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Numa manha Mine chega mais cedo para abrir a loja, estava fresco e o sol batia forte na janela. Mine feliz estava arrumando tudo para seu Chefis chegar, quando ouve o sininho.

-Bom dia! Chefis- disse ela se virando sorrindo

-Nossa! que recepção calorosa- Não era Ayame, mas sim outro homem, alto com cabelos castanhos jogados para trás, óculos escuro e jaqueta e couro.

-Oh...em que posso ajuda-lo?- Ela não esperava clientes aquela hora da manha

-Em muitas coisas docinho- riso amarelo- Primeiro quero uma roupa de empregada

-Sim

Mine vai para os fundos da loja e trás lindos modelos que Ayame havia preparado e começa a coloca-los sobre o balcão.

-É para o senhor?

-Não, não..é para uma garota..mas eu não sei bem qual o tamanho dela- ele retira os óculos e se apóia no balcão ficando bem próxima dela- Será que você não faria a gentileza de prova-los para mim?

-Bem...senhor..- Mine fica encabulada, nunca havia acontecido esse tipo de coisa e ela não sabia como reagir.

-Tudo bem..mas poderia pelo menos colocar esse aqui só para eu ver melhor?

Mine sai de trás do balcão e coloca o modelo escolhido próximo ao corpo. O cara a agarra e lhe rouba um beijo. Ela tenta se soltar mas ele é mais forte. Nesta hora Ayame entra na loja e vê a cena, os tecidos que ele carregava rolam pelo chão. Com o barulho o casal se separa.

-Aya...- Mine olha assustada para ele.

Ayame ainda confuso olha bem para ela e parte com o coração pesado.

Mine vê ele se afastando e grossas lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto molhando os tecidos.

"O que eu pensei que não era tudo 

_**Tão inocente**_

_**Era uma boneca delicada**_

_**De porcelana"**_

"Ela gosta dele? Então porque nunca havia dito? Será que não sou digno de tamanha confiança?" Ayame olhava para as próprias mãos perdido, confuso "Ela mencionou uma vez que havia se apaixonado por alguém...aquele era o grande amor dela?"

-Ayame...você não me ouviu? Conte para ele o final da historia- disse Shigure

-Você está bem, Ayame? Parece-me preocupado- Hatori estava tranqüilamente tomando chá

-Não se preocupe Tori... o amor nos deixa assim- Shigure disse em tom de brincadeira

Ayame chateado se retira da sala. Deixando os dois amigos olhando para a porta.

"Quando eu quis chamá-lo 

_**E pedir ajuda**_

_**Parei-me**_

_**Desculpe-me por tudo**_

_**Desculpe-me, sei que o desapontei**_

_**Desculpe-me até o fim**_

_**Eu nunca precisei de um amigo**_

_**Como eu preciso agora"**_

****Mine chega na loja atrasada por isso vinha correndo, estava abatida e com olheiras, não havia conseguido dormir...não parava de pensar em Ayame.

Quando entra na loja quase tromba com ele..seus olhos se encontram..os dois com ar cansado, com seus corações pesados.

-Me desculpe, Ayame- finalmente disse Mine sem jeito

Ao ouvir seu nome, Ayame estremece, ele a amava..."como não havia percebido isso antes?"

-Mine-chan- Ayame pega no rosto dela e se aproxima.

A porta se abre, e aquele cara estava lá parado, com o mesmo jeito, com os mesmos óculos.

Ayame olha para a porta surpreendido

-Gomenasai- Ayame se retira com o olhar perdido "Ela o ama, não tenho esse direito"

"O que eu pensei que era um sonho 

_**Uma miragem**_

_**Era tão real quanto parecia**_

_**Um privilégio"**_

_FLASHBACK_

Mine vinha caminhando pela rua tomando seu sorvete feliz. Um garoto que estava caminhando e lendo uma revista sobre Alto Costura acaba trombando com ela.

-Me desculpe senhor...- Mine faz uma reverencia, quando se levanta olha o homem mais lindo que ela já viu na vida, com cabelos prateados e brilhantes, olhos verdes e...- KAMI me perdoe, eu o sujei...

-Milady, não se preocupe com isto, posso fazer em apenas 3 dias, isso mesmo...3 dias uma roupa mais bela e mais exuberante que esta- disse Ayame se gabando um pouco com a revista na mão.- Mas me sinto culpado, vinha distraído e acabei destruindo seu magnífico sorvete, me permite lhe pagar outro.

-Não precisa se incomodar...Sr.?

-Ayame Sohma, ao seu dispor- disse lhe beijando a mão- e a senhorita?

-Mi-mi-ne- diz gagueando

-Muito bem senhorita Mi mi ne, eu gostaria de lhe pagar novamente o sorvete e se me permitir lhe fazer companhia- Ayame a pega pela mão e vão há sorveteria mais cara pela redondeza

Eles conversam amigavelmente, e ela esclarece seu nome...em um desses assuntos eles entram em costura.

-Então, eu com estas mãos divinas- põem as mãos sobre a mesa- posso fazer qualquer coisa...é só eu me inspirar...e pronto a peça mais linda é fabricada..pelas minhas mãos..pelo meu esforço- olha para as mãos dele embevecido- mas a senhorita não deve se interessar por estes assuntos

-Pelo contrario, eu também costuro, costumo ajudar minha mãe, nós duas fazemos entregas em casas de bairro nobre, mas..mas- Ayame fica serio e presta atenção em cada palavra dela- minha mãe adoeceu a pouco tempo, com isto as encomendas decaíram bastante e agora não sei mais o que fazer..eu amo muito costurar, é como se desse vida a um simples pano..mas que se torna mágico- Mine estava emocionada e esconde as lagrimas com o guardanapo

-Eu lhe entendo, senhorita Mine...lhe entendo perfeitamente- Ayame a olha nos fundo dos olhos e ela fica encabulada- Por isso venha trabalhar comigo...eu estarei abrindo em alguns dias uma loja de alto costura para o romance..e ficaria honrado de ter você como minha ajudante.

Assim se passou o tempo, com o convivo com Ayame, Mine foi se apaixonando, mas nunca teve coragem de lhe contar, então se tornou um de seus mais preciosos segredos.

FIM

-Com licença, mas vá embora- Mine consegue ter alguma reação e expulsa cara da loja

-Você não quer outro beijinho?- diz o homem maliciosamente

Mine lhe dá um tapa na cara, fazendo os óculos dele voar longe

-Eu já amo alguém- e fecha a porta na cara dele.

"Quando eu quis lhe contar que Eu cometi um erro Eu fui embora Desculpe-me por tudo Desculpe-me, Desculpe-me Eu nunca precisei de um amigo Como eu preciso agora" 

Ela entra no estoque de tecido e vê Ayame chorando, um Ayame tão frágil como naquele dia. Ela se ajoelha do lado dele de longe se podia ouvir uma canção muito triste e que no final seria traduzido para o publico.

-Sr. Ayame, me desculpe se eu não lhe contei antes, mas eu gosto de uma pessoa...mas esta pessoa não é aquele cara.

Ayame levanta a cabeça e a olha.

-Eu o amei desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, e se me fosse permitido eu lutaria por esse amor com todas as minha forças mas não sei o que poderia acontecer no final. Por isso fujo e nunca consigo lhe dizer essa verdade.

-Eu lhe entendo, senhorita Mine, entendo que é amar alguém e querer ter essa pessoa só para si e não ter coragem de se declarar por medo...mas sei que temos que tentar..isto é o mínimo para podermos seguir em frente, Mine...eu te amo.

Ela o olha entre sorrisos e lagrimas. "Então seu amor era correspondido" Os dois se beijam depois de tanto tempo, pois só hoje é que eles esqueceram seus medos e pensaram na felicidades dele.

FIM

"Todo mundo nesta cidade tem alguém a quem amar.

Mas esse amor é um segredo que só a esta pessoa posso mostrar

Se me fosse permitido a esta pessoa contar, queria que ela também me amasse e caminhasse comigo para um lugar chamado lar"

Bom eu acho que ainda não tinha uma fic de Ayame e Mine, achei tão fofa essa musica e logo me veio na cabeça como seria o dois junto, o cara que roubou o beijo dela é um babaca, mas só assim eles perceberam que se amam, então ele até que teve um papel importante na historia. E esse poema no final eu que criei eu achei ele tão bonitinho e tinha tudo a ver com a historia que acabei o deixando no final, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Alias to pensandos empre em colar alguns poemas no final, peguei essa idéia do manga Beach que o autor sempre dah algumas dicas pelos poemas, vou ver se consigo, rsrs

BJS


End file.
